Peel Aug-Sep 1984
Tape ; Name *Peel Aug-Sep 1984 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1984-08-30 to 1984-09-10 *Another in a series of mixtapes from user:Weatherman22 *Edited highlights from (at least) three shows. Very good FM stereo recording. *Session tracks from Everything But The Girl, Damned and Chinese Gangster Element as well as an almost complete session from Helen And The Horns. *Some Peel links Tracklisting *Special AKA: What I Like Most About You Is Your Girlfriend! (7") Two-Tone CHS TT 12 27 30 August 1984 *Everything But The Girl: Ballad Of The Times (session) 30 August 1984 (JP '-'I was a bit dubious about them at first to be perfectly honest with you but I like that) *Wild Bunch: Indestructible Woman (album - The Wild Bunch) Ariwa ARILP015 30 August 1984 *Toxic Reasons: Destroyer (7") T-Reason HANG 1 30 August 1984 (JP - 'seems to be only American bands that still do that kind of heads down and charge stuff though this was recorded in our own Cargo Studios in Rochdale') *Damned: Thanks For The Night (session) 30 August 1984 *Folk Devils: Beautiful Monster (7") Ganges RAY 2 30 August 1984 *Everything But The Girl: Riverbed Dry (session) 30 August 1984 *Smiths: How Soon Is Now? (12" - William, It Was Really Nothing) Rough Trade RTT 166 30 August 1984 *Damned: Video Nasty (session) 30 August 1984 *Everything But The Girl: Never Could Have Been Worse (session) 30 August 1984 *Damned: We Love You (session) 30 August 1984 *Johnny Jones And The King Casuals: Purple Haze (7") Brunswick / Cream prob 05 September 1984 *Helen And The Horns: Girl Versus Boy (session) 05 September 1984 *Reprobates: Name That Tune (7") Fashion FAD 7011 05 September 1984 *Helen And The Horns: Take Five (session) 05 September 1984 *Helen And The Horns: Lonesome Country Boy (session) 05 September 1984 *Tape flip, end of above track truncated *Mighty Gabby: Boots (12") ICE 12 83 003 05 September 1984 *Helen And The Horns: Two Strings to your Bow (session) 05 September 1984 *Cramps: (album - Songs The Lord Taught Us) Illegal ILP 005 05 September 1984 *Smiths: Please, Please, Please, Let Me Get What I Want (12" - William, It Was Really Nothing) Rough Trade RTT 166 10 September 1984 *Fall: New Fiend (promo for The Wonderful And Frightening World Of The Fall) track would become known as 2 by 4 10 September 1984 *Bring Philip: Fire Truck (12" EP - Endoscopy) Major Record Company YPRX 2119 10 September 1984 *Chinese Gangster Element: In My Body (session) 10 September 1984 *Fall: Elves (promo for The Wonderful And Frightening World Of The Fall) 10 September 1984 *Higsons: Music To Watch Girls By 10 September 1984 *Chinese Gangster Element: Red Light (session) 10 September 1984 (JP - 'There's a sort of innocence to this session that I find rather attractive. I mean a lot of them 4 or 5 years ago used to have a kind of innocence about them as well and there's not a great deal of that about.') *Float Up C·P: Joy's Address (7") Rough Trade RT 150 10 September 1984 *Fall: Copped It (promo for The Wonderful And Frightening World Of The Fall) 10 September 1984 (JP -'There have been aspects of The Fall's recent work have had me staring into the night skies and poring over the entrails of goats, but I think they'regoing to be alright based on the evidence of the three tracks we've heard. I look forward to hearing the rest of the LP, which I haven't got') *Black Uhuru: No No No (7") Taxi 10 September 1984 File ;Name * 1984-08-30 to 1984-09-10 Peel Aug Sept 1984.mp3 ;Length * 1:30:57 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Created from SB003 and SB004 *Many thanks to ...Weatherman22 Available *http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?nnjztezjjmo Category:1984 Category:Available online Category: Mixtape Category:Weatherman22's Tapes